Getting back a friend
by SVUchickadee
Summary: Olivia's best friend from childhood comes to the squad. Will the gang like her? Will they tie up lose ends?
1. Reunion

Alrighty then so I do not own them even though I'd LOVE to but I don't :( anyways enjoy!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Version Two, Episode One, Season One Reunion (Pilot Episode)  
Kacy Gallo walked into the Special Victims Unit Squad room one summer morning dressed in khaki pants, and a tank top. She went to the door that had Captain Donald Cragen printed on it. She knocked and waited for an answer. It came as a groggy come in.  
She walked into a older man looking over some paperwork. "Hello," she said as he put the file down.  
"Kacy Gallo right? I'm Captain Cragen pleasure to have you," he said "Thanks," she said politely "Would you like a tour?" he asked "Yeah that'd probably be helpful," she said as he lead her out.  
He took her out and showed her the lobby upstairs, the crib, the children's interview room, and all the other interview rooms. Then the detectives started to come in.  
First it was Munch who showed Kacy his true colors when he started to talk about a government conspiracy at Starbucks. Thankfully Olivia walked in reading the New York Ledger to stop him from rambling on about every coffee shop in Manhattan. She wasn't paying attention to them because she was into her article. "Liv," Cragen interrupted her. She looked up and Kacy immediately recognized her.  
"Olivia?" she asked "Kacy?" Olivia said obviously surprised, "What are you doing here"  
They hugged as a stunned look crossed Cragen's face. "You two mind filling me in"  
"Kacy was my best friend in High School. I knew her since I was three. Then she moved to California and we lost touch." Olivia explained.  
"Oh well then you can take care of the introductions." Cragen told Olivia.  
"Alright," Olivia said as he walked off, "So what have you been up to"  
"Well I was in the LAPD Sex Crimes and my husband, Jason, is a manger of Sony Productions and his boss switched him over to this store so we moved"  
"Oh wow, they must pay him really good"  
Kacy smiled, "Yeah," she said obviously happy about it, "How about you"  
"Still single, putting the perps in jail." Olivia said "How's your mom?" Kacy said in a hushed tone.  
"She died two years ago"  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. What happened"  
"She was drunk and she fell down some subway stairs." Olivia explained Elliot came in carrying four coffees. Munch started to again ramble on about the conspiracy theory with coffee. "Well since he is boycotting coffee. Here…" he said handing her one.  
"Oh he's my new favorite person"  
"New girl I presume?" Elliot asked "Yeah this is Kacy Gallo the new detective and an old acquaintance of mine"  
"Mmm how so?" Elliot said interested.  
"We were friends in High School." Olivia explained "So where you from?" he asked "LAPD Special Victims 23rd precinct," Kacy informed him "Good they didn't give us a rookie." he mentioned "Yeah," Kacy said as Elliot walked off.  
"Elliot your partner?" Kacy asked "No we got a rookie to sex crimes last month when I went on a undercover assignment. She is going to stay therefore she needs a partner so Cragen gave her to Elliot and I get you"  
"Awesome, this is going to be just like old times only fighting crime not doing it"  
Olivia smiled a little. Then Cragen came back out of his office and walked up to them.  
"You two ready for your first case together?" he asked "Heck yes," Kacy answered "Alright a mother says she just found a camera in her daughter's bathroom in the ceiling fan. They just moved in luckily the daughter noticed that the vent always makes a noise when she comes in and if she moves to the other side of the room. So really the daughter found it"  
"We're on it," Olivia said walking off.  
They walked up the walkway and up the porch to the townhouse. Crime Scene Investigators walked into the open doorway so they followed suit. They walked up to the woman who owned the house. She looked very uneasy.  
"Hello, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Gallo, can you tell me what happened"  
"Well Michaela wanted to take a bath in my shower because she thought that it was a mouse or something. So we went to check on it and I was going to show her that it wasn't an mouse and it turned up to be a camera. Thank god she didn't change in front of it"  
"Yeah who are you renting from?" Kacy asked, "Do you know his name"  
"Her name is Katrina Valdequest"  
"Okay does she have a husband?" Olivia asked "Well I don't know she lives in the Bronx and we just emailed"  
"Okay thanks," Olivia said walking off and heading for a Crime Scene Investigator, "Hey find anything else"  
"Well the guy had a hidden internet modem in the attic." he said, "He had it on an internet site but I think he put a password though so only he saw"  
"Well where was the computer?" Kacy asked "It was a little back farther in the vent"  
"What condition was it in and what brand"  
"It's new and it's a Dell"  
"Alright most likely he is using the same computer to do both." Kacy commented "Did you spend some time in computer crimes?" Olivia asked "Yeah I was there for six months"  
"Oh cool so did I but only for a couple weeks." Olivia said walking off.  
They walked up to the house of Katrina and Jerry Valdequest. Olivia pounded abruptly on the door. The door swung open and a young woman stood there.  
"Hello we're Detectives Gallo and Benson can we ask you a couple questions?" Kacy asked "Are you here about my husband do you know where he went?" she asked "He left?" Olivia asked "Yeah half of his things are missing and he just left"  
"Did he take his laptop?" Kacy asked "Yeah he takes his laptop with him everywhere though." Katrina replied "How many houses are you renting out?" Olivia asked "Five we're investors." she replied "We need those five addresses and phone numbers right now!" Kacy said The woman disappeared into the house leaving the door wide open so the detectives went in. They found her in the office rummaging through papers. She handed them five pieces of paper. Olivia handed Kacy two papers as Kacy got out her phone.  
"Call Cragen have them get CSU to the houses and we'll get the one in Queens." Olivia instructed heading for the door Kacy not far behind.  
Kacy got up to the door and knocked. Olivia was on the sidewalk talking to Elliot still. A teenager about seventeen answered the door.  
"Hi, Detective Gallo, Special Victims, is anyone using the bathroom right now?" Kacy said flashing her badge.  
The boy gave her a questioning face then asked, "Excuse me"  
"Kid answer the question"  
"My sister is," he answered "How old is your sister?" Kacy asked "She's fifteen, why are you here"  
"We need to get her out of there now. Someone could be watching her." Kacy said walking into the house to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "What's her name"  
"Ashley," he answered "Ashley my name Kacy Gallo, I'm a cop. I need you to come out right now"  
The sound of the shower diminished and pretty soon the door opened and a girl in a towel was standing there. "What the hell is a cop doing interrupting me taking a shower?!" she asked a little pissed.  
Kacy went around her and looked up. She spotted the vent and got up on the toilet to get it as Olivia stood in the doorway with the kids. Kacy pulled the vent down and grabbed a little webcam out of there too.  
"Oh my god!" the girl said as a tear trickled down her face. She ran upstairs and they all heard the door slam.  
"I'll get her." Olivia said starting up the stairs.  
Olivia and Kacy stood in front of the CSU specialist in computers. He was typing away on the computer trying to figure out where his last location was when he signed into the site.  
"He's definitely skipping town. Let me see about his last net locations." he said tapping away some more. After a few seconds he had a net location. "He booked a flight to Canada. Leaves in two hours"  
'And to think I thought he wasn't stupid enough to do that"  
Olivia walked into a phone booth and acted like she was using the phone while Kacy acted like she was standing in line for a computer. Elliot, Danny, and Cragen were all acting like they were doing something at different parts of the airport. Kacy put her wrist up to her face and talked into the little electronic device hooked to her bracelet. "No sign of him yet," she said surveying the scene again.  
A voice came into her ear that sounded like Cragen's, "Just walked in headed your guys way Liv and Kacy"  
Kacy walked over to a waiting area and grabbed a newspaper. She acted like she was reading it, looking up every now and then. He neared where she was reading it and passed by her and sat down. "Where are you headed to"  
"LA, you"  
"Oh wish I was heading there you are hot." She stood up and said, "You are barking up the wrong tree. Stand up"  
"Excuse me?" he said standing up, "No women talk to me like that and get away with it"  
She slapped cuffs on his wrist, "I just did," she said turning him around and fastening the other one.  
"Nice job Kacy." Olivia said walking up.  
"Jerry Valdequest, you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford…"she said walking off "I know my rights bitch." he said interrupting them Elliot came up and took him from her. "You okay you don't look too good"  
"It's nothing," she said, "Go ahead"  
He walked off with him and Olivia pursued what he left. "Yeah you sure, he's right you look a little sick"  
"I'm just dizzy like I said it's probably nothing." Kacy said right before she fainted.  
She hit the ground with a thud as Olivia said, " Call 911." Cragen and Danny rushed over to Kacy.  
"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked flustered "She didn't look so good and she said she was dizzy then she fainted"  
They all stood in the emergency room waiting for an answer. Cragen was calling the office to see about her information. He got some and called her husband and her father. Her husband arrived first. He looked around clueless then saw them. He rushed over. "Is she okay do they know yet." "No they don't," Olivia said, "So while we're all waiting tell us about yourself"  
"Okay, my name is Jason Gallo. I married Kacy about three years ago"  
"Where'd you meet?" Olivia asked "Well one day she came into the store and demanded she talk to the manager, which is me. She was investigating one of my employees he wasn't the guilty so she came in to apologize for calling me an 'idiot who doesn't know his employees' and I asked her out." he explained.  
A man walked up, "Jason where's Kacy he said out of breath"  
"In surgery, I think, did you run here from work"  
"Nope took a bus and then ran here"  
The doctor came out. The whole group rushed towards him.  
"How is she?" Jason asked "Who's her significant other"  
Jason stepped forward, "I'm her husband," he said "Mr. Gallo did you know that your wife is pregnant"  
A little gasp hushed the little group. Then Jason broke the silence, Oh my god she's finally pregnant?" he asked happily, "How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"They are both fine they just had a slight complication the baby was taking too much blood"  
"Is she awake? Do you think she knew?" Jason said firing questions.  
"No she isn't, I don't think she knew either she is two weeks along and it's only two weeks into this month." the doctor informed them "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell her." he said "Jason calm down she isn't even awake yet. Doc, when do you think she'll be awake?" Micheal asked "In a few minutes if your lucky, if not about an hour"  
They found out the room and went to it. She was asleep still. Jason went and held her hand. He put a hand on her stomach and she started to stir"  
"Micheal," Olivia said mentioning for her father to come over to her, "How long have they been trying"  
"Two years," Micheal replied, "Her biological clock was ticking"  
"Mmm," Kacy groaned waking up. Her eyes opened and they showed a moment of questioning. "What happened? Why did I faint"  
"Honey your pregnant," Jason said smiling at her A smile crossed her face. "Well what happened is the baby okay"  
"Yeah it just took too much blood." he told her, "They fixed it"  
"Good," she said, "I guess you guys will need someone during my maternity leave"  
"Oh I'm sure we'll deal," Olivia said "Yeah congratulations," Elliot said "Yeah what he said," Micheal said "When do I get out of here?" Kacy asked, "I hate hospitals"  
"I'll go find out," Jason said walking out.  
"Thanks," Kacy said to him as he was walking out.  
Kacy put her hands on her stomach and said, "I can't believe there is a baby in there"  
Micheal's cell phone rang.  
"Daddy your not supposed to have that on in the hospital"  
"Daddy? Last time I was with you called him a bastard"  
"Excuse me? You called me a bastard"  
"I-I was kidding," Kacy replied "You are such a bad liar." Micheal said flipping open his phone, "Hello….Peyton slow down she's fine….she just had a little bit of complications with your grandchild…..yea they are both fine….I know me too…..Okay I'll see you tomorrow….love you too"  
"She's coming home early?" Kacy asked "Yeah she said her grandchild is much more important than her work"  
"The grandchild that is fine in my stomach?" Kacy asked "Honey she needs to be here. She has been waiting for this so long"  
"Not my fault my husband is infertile. Not that I don't want her here but isn't that a 1.5 million dollar deal"  
"Yeah so? It's your mother she pulls strings"  
"Babe," Jason said putting his head around the corner, "You can be released now with release forms"  
"Alright where are they"  
"I'm filling them out," he said disappearing "I love that man," Kacy mentioned, "You guys don't have to stay here if you don't want to"  
"Well we should get back," Cragen said "Yeah,' Olivia said, "Call me if you need me"  
"Dad and Jason can take care of it all"  
"Micheal call me if she needs me," Olivia said Micheal smiled knowing too well how his daughter could be, she only asks if she necessarily has to.  
"I can't believe you called me a bastard,"he said

Tell me if you loved it or hated it, or anything else inbetween thanks!!


	2. Interrogation

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Version Two, Episode Two, Season One Interrogation

"Elliot," Kacy said running after him. She had just shown him a file of who she was going to interrogate and he ran off.  
"Elliot would you tell me what's going on?" Kacy said as they walked into the interrogation room.  
"You bastard! How the hell did you go from shoplifting to rape"  
"Elliot, get off your goody two shoes high horse." the suspect said.  
"Wow too many cliques in one sentence," Kacy said He gave her a weird look before saying, " What are you my English teacher"  
"I'm surprised you know what a clique is"  
"Tyler shut your god damned mouth," Elliot said "I know my rights and I don't have to. I want a lawyer"  
Elliot groaned and walked out as Kacy followed him.  
"You wanna tell me who he is before I kick your ass"  
"He's my brother," Elliot said walking off.  
Kacy stood there in shock as he walked off. She was expecting a ex-son-in-law or something of those sorts. She walked off to get Olivia.  
"Olivia," she yelled after her as she disappeared into the hall, "Liv"  
Kacy weaved in and out of people and got to Olivia. "Hey Partner," she said walking up beside her.  
"Hey," Olivia said "Did you know Elliot had a brother"  
Olivia's walking slowed, "What"  
"Yeah little bastard called me a bitch too I was like nut uh not gonna happen but Elliot's all like shut your god damned mouth." Kacy said rambling "Kacy, where did you meet him"  
"Oh he's our suspect we are just waiting for DNA and stuff. Elliot is like really pissed too I think you should go talk to him"  
"Okay," Olivia said looking at Kacy like she had too much coffee.  
"Elliot," Olivia said watching him lay on the bed, "Do you want to tell me about your brother"  
"Kacy told you I'm guessing," Elliot said "Yeah she's a good partner," Olivia said "It's nothing just someone I am ashamed to call blood." Elliot explained.  
"Well the DNA hasn't came back yet so don't get too ahead of yourself." Olivia said walking out.  
"There's the gloves we found in your apartment. Piece of those gloves was also found at the crime scene. Uniquely too, see your supposed to get rid of everything you use in the crime. Didn't you learn that in Fugitives 101?" Kacy said, "Now we could test those gloves but we'd much rather test the DNA that you just happened to leave in your victim"  
"Is that DNA done?" asked the lawyer "No but we aren't holding him on the rape yet. We are holding him on Grand Theft Auto. You see because stealing cars is illegal and they have an arrest warrant for you. You see you forgot to wipe off the steering wheel before you left. They ran it through the system and look who popped up in the flesh. Tyler Redston. Change your last name"  
There was a knock on the window.  
"Oh they're probably calling me to tell me that you are guilty of rape." Kacy said as she started to walk out.  
"Oh Detective?" Tyler said "Yes?" Kacy said turning around "Innocent until proven guilty"  
Kacy flashed a fake smile. "We'll see about that"  
She walked out to Olivia standing there.  
"Guilty as Charged"  
"It's not him," Olivia said, "So go book him for Grand Theft"  
Kacy made a face to show she didn't like it. Then she went into the room and took him to his cell. Olivia went to tell Elliot that his brother is not a rapist. She couldn't find him though. She went to Cragen's office, "Capt. Elliot say he was leaving"  
"No he should still be here"  
"Okay," Olivia said disappearing.  
She went and sat at her desk. Kacy was already sat on the other side. She was working diligently on a report. She got done and put it away and saw that Olivia seemed preoccupied. She started rummaging through her pockets "Penny for your thoughts." she said holding out a penny.  
"Oh, I was just thinking I should probably get out of here"  
"Got somewhere to be?" Kacy asked "I have a date"  
"Well go ahead," Kacy said, "I'll cover for you"  
"Thanks Kacy," She said getting her stuff.  
"Yeah no problem everyone else is gone anyone except Elliot and Munch"  
"Okay make sure Elliot's okay please"  
"Yeah," Kacy said, "Now go see your boyfriend"  
"Okay," she said walking off.  
Kacy suddenly became interested in where the hell Elliot was. She started on a search. She went up to the crib, opened the door, and switched on the light. What she saw next made her gasp. Elliot and Dani were up against a wall kissing. They broke apart immediately. Kacy giggled a little, "Oh he's okay, guess I should knock next time, huh"  
"Kacy, h-hi," Elliot stuttered "You, you aren't going to tell Cragen are you?" Dani asked "No you guys are having too much fun, I'm surprised all your clothes were on." Kacy commented turning around and leaving.  
Kacy walked into the squad room the next morning. Elliot sat at his desk and she smiled at him then checked to see if anyone was there yet. There wasn't any so she sat down in Dani's desk. She looked at his face.  
"You have the worst poker face." She informed him "Excuse me"  
"You have the 'I got some look'," she said "Oh I did"  
"Yep," Kacy said, "And Danny isn't here yet because you guys though that'd be too obvious"  
"Yeah so," he said "Nothing it's just funny"  
"I'm never going to live this down am I"  
"Nope never," Kacy said as Olivia came in.  
"What are you two talking about?" Olivia asked "Oh nothing," Kacy said making her way back to her desk.  
Olivia raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Kacy, I know that look"  
"What?" Kacy asked.  
"You know something"  
"No I don't," Kacy said innocently Olivia gave up and went back to work. When the work day was over and everyone else had left Kacy and Olivia were still working hard on case notes. Kacy got tired of working and said, "Hey Olivia want to go out for drinks or something"  
"Kacy forget your pregnant"  
"I never drink doesn't mean you can't," Kacy reasoned "Alright how about coffee then decaf for you"  
"So you want to tell me what you and Elliot were so mysteriously talking about?" Olivia asked "Do you really want to know"  
"I asked didn't I"  
"Well right after you left yesterday I went to check on Elliot right"  
"Yeah, okay"  
"I found him in the crib and he was making out with Danny"  
"Oh my god," Olivia said giggling a little bit.  
"I know exactly what I thought"  
"Well what'd you do"  
"Oh I just commented on how hot and heavy they were getting I was surprised they still had all their clothes on." Kacy said "So that's what you guys were talking about," Olivia said looking away.  
"Yeah," Kacy said, "Hey I have to go get my uncle from the airport you want to come"  
"No you should"  
"Oh come Olivia," Kacy said cutting her off.  
"Oh alright"  
"Imagine just two days ago I fainted here." Kacy said "Yeah I'm just dizzy it's probably nothing," Olivia said mocking her, "Speaking of your baby any ideas on what your going to call the little thing"  
"Well I think I should let Jason have the boy's name because well you know. The girl I am thinking of naming Olivia Peyton Gallo"  
"Awe," Olivia said, "That's sweet. You know we've never really talked about our past"  
Kacy got quiet. "He was a jerk. You were in the right I just wish you would've told me before you investigated my fiancée "Yeah I know," Olivia said "I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Kacy said, "Let's promise never to let a guy get in between us again"  
She put her pinky out and Olivia hooked hers with Kacy's.

Short I know and I am sorry R & R though please!


	3. Pregnant

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Version Two, Episode Three, Season One Pregnant

"Victim was heading into the gas station when a black Ford Expedition pulled up and a masked man jumped out and forced the woman into the car. He drove off, no one got the license plate. The victim is Elena Washington." said a female Crime Scene Investigator.  
"Thanks," Kacy said walking with Olivia.  
"Worst part of the job. We found out who the husband is and have to tell him." Olivia said "Let's go," Kacy said "Mr. Washington I'm so sorry." Kacy said "She can't be she's got breast cancer, if she doesn't get her chemo she'll die." he said starting to panic.  
"We'll find her," Kacy insisted "How the hell am I going to tell the kids?" He rambled When they were done asking him questions he led them out. As soon as they were on the porch Olivia said, "Your really good at notification"  
"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Kacy asked "No your good at reading the victim you know?" Olivia said "Okay," Kacy said brushing it off.  
Kacy hung up with Elena's doctor.  
"I've got bad news," she stated , "She's got forty-eight hours"  
"That's horrible," Dani commented.  
"Well then we'd better hurry." Olivia said Olivia's cell phone rang and she went away from the group. Kacy went to go get her decaf coffee. She spilled some on her pants and cussed up a storm. Dani came up behind her and while dangling keys in her face said, "In my locker in the crib there's a pair of pants, go see if they fit"  
Kacy smiled, "You sure I should go up there? Just kidding"  
She went to change. She came down and Olivia said, "Kace, lets go"  
Kacy caught up with her, "What'd we get"  
"Nine-one-one call from Elena"  
"Awesome"  
They walked up to the Computer Tech. He was playing the sound.  
"Okay we're here play it"  
He hit play and then they heard, "Nine-one-one what's your emergency?…My name is Elena I've been k-kidnapped. They want a ransom put under the dumpster on 25th and Lexington. They want 50,000 dollars." There was a click and that was the end.  
"Can you take out the background sounds?" Kacy asked "Yeah," he said clicking away.  
It said the same thing except this time you could make out a faint, "Say it bitch"  
"What kind of person only asks for 50,000 dollars"  
"A juvenile," Kacy said "You think a kid kidnapped a 25 year old woman"  
"Why the hell not? They want to pull a sick prank and at the same time they want to get some money. 50,000 is a lot to them so they ask for that. They get money and get laughs"  
"She's got a point," said the Tech.  
Olivia looked at him with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  
47 hours left "They've got the picture and the audio on the morning news." Cragen said, "If anyone can I.D. the captors voice then we'll pursue that from there"  
"Kacy where would the kid hide her"  
"Oh come on Olivia remember the KO hidey place"  
"Kacy we were seven," Olivia commented Elliot laughed a little.  
"Yeah but remember in High School when Joe took us to his father's warehouse. He somehow got the keys while his father was out of town. So the kid's father, step-father, uncle leaves him with the key code to his warehouse. Kid buys a gun from school maybe. Kidnaps the woman and is holding her with a gun in the warehouse. Come on Olivia all you have to say is it could happen"  
"Fine it could happen"  
"Thank you," Kacy said walking off.  
45 hours left Cragen interrupted Munch who was waving a pot of caffeinated coffee in Kacy's face. "Kacy your gonna want to hear this," he said "What?" Kacy asked "Woman just called she said she could've sworn that it was her son on that tape"  
"Yeah?" Kacy asked smiling "Matthew Stoddard, age fourteen disappeared from his bed last night. Mom discovered he was missing at seven o' clock the next morning"  
"Thank you thank you very much!" Kacy said walking off, "Olivia! Where are you I have to prove you wrong"  
"Kacy," Cragen said "What?" she asked turning around "She's coming here I want you and Olivia to talk to her"  
"Okay, we'll take care of it." Kacy said making a beeline for Dani to figure out where Olivia was.  
"Dani, Where Olivia"  
"She's in the file room looking through for similar case files"  
"She's not going to find one." Kacy said running off.  
She ran into the file room and said, "I'm right"  
That's when she realized that Olivia was on the phone. "Just a second, Marcus." she said converting her attention, "Excuse me"  
"Are you taking a personal call"  
"Marcus, can I call you back?…..Yeah that's Kacy…Okay bye," Olivia said "Who's that? How does he know who I am"  
"Kacy back to the thing at hand, what are you right about?" Olivia asked "The perp he's a teenager. His mom made a voice I.D. She's coming, we have to talk to her"  
"You know you talk really fast when your tired." Olivia told her "Yeah it just happens to keep me awake." Kacy said, "I'm pregnant and I can't have caffeinated anything"  
"Kacy hormones," Olivia said "Lets go out front," Kacy said 44 hours left "The mother didn't give us anything," Olivia said frustrated, sitting on the couch in the lounge.  
Kacy had her head down on the desk. She suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched her run out.  
Elliot and Olivia said, "Morning Sickness," in unison "Cute," Dani said obviously jealous.  
"Don't think I don't know," Olivia said walking down stairs Dani looked around to make sure no one was looking and walked over to Elliot.  
"And you trusted her," she whispered "She told her best friend and also mine. Which is good because now I don't have to do it"  
"Okay," she said sitting down Kacy walked in with a bottle of water. "Anyone got gum or a mint or anything that tastes good"  
Elliot went to his desk and rummaged through it. He gave her a piece of gum.  
"Oh you're a god sent." Kacy said "He's mine," Dani said "Yeah married besides he's not my type." Kacy said walking off "Oh by the way thanks for telling Olivia," he said "No problem," she said still walking.  
42 hours left "We've got to find this girl," Kacy said almost asleep on her desk then she jumped up.  
Cragen came bolting out of his office.  
"We got a lead, teacher says that she caught Mathew talking to another boy. Gregory Sharp about a kidnapping"  
Kacy stood up, "And she decides to tell us this now what the hell is her problem"  
"Don't look at me," Olivia said 43 hours left "Don't play Mr. Innocent with me!" Kacy said, "I'm pregnant and hormonal, now if you don't tell me where the hell he is right now. I am going to make your life a living hell"  
"Dude, if you want to know where they're at then you could just ask"  
"Dudette," Kacy said "Okay where are they"  
"You're cute"  
"I'm pregnant and married honey stay on topic"  
"Okay they are at this warehouse in Queens," he said, "I know someone on the inside he told me if we tortured her that'd he give us the place and someone would reward us with money. The warehouse is on 56th and 34th"  
"You better be telling the truth." Kacy said "Why would I lie it was on the news they are going to want to know the outcome"  
"Cragen nobody knows I am pregnant except that Matthew's friend." Kacy pleaded in an alley by the warehouse.  
"I can't let you put your baby in danger." he said "I'll wear a Kevlar vest to protect the baby"  
"What if he shoots you and you loose too much blood. The baby's blood supply goes down and it dies." he suggested "It's a kid," she said, "He's not gonna shoot me"  
"Okay fine"  
"Olivia, get her a vest." he said Olivia brought a vest to her. "Your very persuasive. Let's go"  
They started to walk off, "Olivia," Cragen said, "Don't let anything happen to Kacy, or the baby"  
"You don't even need to ask"  
They huddled with the SWAT team. Olivia, Elliot, Dani, Kacy and Kacy's baby. They knocked down the door and the detectives ran into the big room. They saw the kid right away.  
"Freeze," Elliot said Matthew froze and pressed the gun against his own head.  
"Matthew stop!" Kacy yelled "What do you care if I live or die"  
"Because if you die your mother is going to fall apart. You don't want that to happen to your mom do you"  
"She doesn't care , she's got a new baby on the way she doesn't need me." he said "Matthew she loves you she's your mom"  
He looked down. Then he looked at Kacy who had one hand on her stomach.  
"Your pregnant aren't you?" he asked her.  
"Huh?" Kacy asked an alarmed look crossing her face and her hand immediately dropping.  
"Hand on your stomach, mom does it all the time." the gun went to his temple. He pulled the trigger. Kacy closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then she ran out. She passed Cragen and he stopped her.  
"Kacy what happened in there"  
"You were right I never should have gone in there." Kacy said pushing past him.  
Cragen headed into the warehouse. "What the hell happened in here"  
"Capt' she'll be all right she just needs some time alone"  
"That wasn't my question!" he said "Well we figured out that he was jealous of his baby sibling in his mom's stomach. Kacy blames herself because she thinks it's her fault, she's pregnant"  
"She's tired and stressed." Cragen said, "You're the only one she trusts. Go get her"  
Olivia ran off to look for Kacy. She went outside and saw Kacy walk into an alley. She ran after her and caught up quickly. "Kacy stop it's not your fault"  
"I shouldn't have gone in there." she said still walking.  
"How were you supposed to know that he had a problem with his mom being pregnant?" Olivia asked "I shouldn't of had my hand on my stomach that was totally obvious." she scolded herself.  
"Kacy," Olivia said grabbing her by the wrist. "Stop walking, let me take you home. For your baby"  
"Alright," Kacy said walking off.

You know the drill!


	4. Twins

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Version Two, Episode Four, Season One Twins Olivia walked into Cragen's office.

"Where's Kacy"

"I can't say," Cragen said "Excuse me? I'm her best-friend." Olivia said "Come in," he said She came in and shut the door. He went around his desk and sat at the end of it.  
"She's undercover"  
"What? She can't be that's too dangerous"  
"It was her choice and that's all I can tell you"  
"I'm gonna find out," Olivia said "Olivia, she wouldn't put her baby in that much harm if she knew it was dangerous." he reasoned. Olivia stormed out not convinced.  
She went and sat down at her desk. She opened her cell phone and dialed her number when she walked in. She snapped the phone shut. She walked over.  
"Kacy is this some kind of joke?" Olivia asked "I don't know what your talking about but I'm Jamie"  
"Funny, Kacy." Olivia said "I'm Kacy's twin"  
"Kacy you don't have a twin, this is a good one though. What are you trying to get me back for your ex"  
She pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach and a tattoo. "Does Kacy have a tattoo here"  
"Hey Kacy," Dani said coming up behind her, "Get any bigger"  
She turned the corner, "Wow that's gonna leave a nasty stretch mark"  
"Kacy doesn't have a tattoo there." Olivia said "Liv, you okay"  
"That's Jamie," she said walking off back to Cragen's office.  
"What?" Dani asked her She stormed back into Cragen's office. "Did you know she had a twin"  
"What?" he asked "Look out your office window"  
He stood up and looked out at Jamie.  
"What the hell?" he said "Yeah I know." she said walking out again.  
She went over to Jamie.  
"So how long is it going to be till Kace gets her"  
"She's been temporally reassigned"  
"Where? What address?" Jamie asked "I'm not allowed to answer that," she said "She's undercover?" Jamie asked a non-rhetorical question.  
"Have you and Kacy talked lately"  
"No I've been undercover"  
"So she hasn't told you about her, her umm"  
"Her what? Is she okay"  
"Yeah she's fine, no it's not like that. She's pregnant"  
A smile came to Jamie's face and she said, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt! Wait? She's undercover and she's pregnant"  
"Yeah, I don't know why either"  
"Well if anyone knows it's dad"  
"Why don't you go check it out." Olivia said getting out her card, "Call me if anything turns up"  
"If it doesn't I'll talk to my boss"  
"You FBI?" she asked.  
"Maybe," Jamie said walking off.  
"She's just like Kacy," Olivia said turning around and walking to her desk.  
A young girl came in quietly. Olivia turned around and walked towards her.  
"Hey," she said, "Can I help you"  
"I need Detective Gallo," she said "Well she's not in right now but I'm her partner I can help you"  
"Never mind," she said running out.  
Olivia ran after her, "Kacy will be back pretty soon." she said, "You can stay in our lounge.  
The girl turned around. "Alright," she said.  
They walked together back to the squad room. Then Olivia took her up to the lounge. "You want something to drink? Or eat?" she asked "No I'm okay, I just want Kacy"  
"Well I'm going to go call Kacy okay"  
"Okay," she said Olivia went out into the hall. She dialed Kacy's father number.  
"Gallo," he answered "Hey Micheal it's Olivia"  
"Yeah, I know that voice anywhere what's up"  
"Is Jamie there yet?" She asked "What? Jamie's in town?" he asked "Yeah and Kacy is somewhere else. I need one of your daughters right now. There is a little girl in the squad room. She was raped and she might not report it because Kacy isn't here"  
"Well you think Jamie can do it"  
"The girl knows Kacy but if she can fool me then she can fool a little girl"  
"Okay when she gets here I'll tell her to go back"  
"Can't you call her"  
"She changes her number every month almost and she never tells me the new one." he said "Okay as soon as possible no chit chat." she said, "In the mean time I'll try and break her"  
"Okay"  
"Hey Micheal," she asked "Yeah Liv," he answered "Can I ask you a question"  
"Of course," he said "Why do you think Kacy didn't tell me about Jamie"  
"Jamie is FBI and the last time she left Kacy got mad because she didn't say goodbye, it was also Kacy's birthday and well she wouldn't even talk to anybody about her. Not even me"  
"Okay, thanks." Olivia said "No problem, Olivia if you ever need someone to talk to or if need help with understanding my daughter. Just call okay"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"I adopted you for two reasons because I love you and so you know I love you"  
"Yeah," Olivia said, "I have to go"  
"Okay bye, love you." he said "Love you too," she said.  
She snapped her phone shut and headed for the lounge. "What's your name"  
"Is Kacy coming?" she asked "Yeah she'll be here in about an hour so what's your name"  
"I can't tell you." she stated "Why not"  
She looked away and started to examine her nails. "You can tell me honey. I won't take you back to your parents"  
"I want Kacy"  
"Okay," Olivia said backing off.  
"Can I be left alone?" the girl asked "Alright," she said walking down the stairs. She walked up to Elliot.  
"Where the hell is Kacy?" Elliot asked Olivia leaned in so no one would hear, "Undercover assignment"  
"With the baby?" he asked quietly "Yeah I have no idea"  
Jamie walked into the squad room.  
"Hey Kacy," Olivia said winking.  
"Where is she?" Jamie asked "Upstairs," Olivia said Jamie headed up there, she went to the girl.  
"Kacy," she said standing up and hugging her.  
"Olivia told me that you wouldn't let her interview you." Jamie said "I want you to do it"  
"Well why don't you let Olivia ask you a few"  
"Okay"  
"Alright, what's your name"  
"Hanna Boldwin"  
"Where do you live"  
"Los Angeles, California." she stated "Well how'd you get here"  
Hanna looked up at Jamie. "Do I have to tell her"  
"I'll leave," Olivia got up and headed for the stairs.  
"Okay tell me what happened"  
"My foster-dad sold me to his friend then they took me here." Hanna said quietly Jamie got tense, "Hanna," she said holding her hand, "What did they do to you"  
"They…they raped me." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
Jamie pulled her to her chest. "Shh.. It's okay"  
"I thought my dad was the only one who was mean enough to do that, but," she said starting to cry harder. Jamie tried to hide her shock. Her father and then these people. She thought of what to do next.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked as the sobbing stopped "Yeah a little." Hanna said "Okay," Jamie said taking down stairs. She went to Olivia and quietly asked for directions to a 'more secluded place.' Olivia directed her and then she took Hanna there.  
She got Hanna situated then went to go get her some food.  
"Have you dealt with children before"  
"Two months ago I was working on a case where children were being sold on the black market. We recovered twenty of them. Some of them beaten, raped, tortured or maybe they just got worked so hard that they injured them selves and will never be normal again"  
"Okay, point taken." Olivia said Jamie walked towards the coffeepot. Olivia looked up and saw Kacy. It was obvious that she was pregnant now. Jamie turned around with coffee. Then she stopped and put the coffee mug down. Kacy saw her and her eyes got huge. Then she looked at Olivia. Olivia quickly averted her eyes.  
They hugged, and then Jamie said, "You need to talk to your partner and there is a little girl in the file room, who got raped knows you"  
"Hanna," she whispered running towards the file room.  
"What happened?" Jamie asked "I already told you, Kacy are you okay?" she asked "Honey that was my twin." she said "You have a twin?" she asked, "Why didn't you tell me"  
"It's not important"  
"Why did she act like she was you? You told her to didn't you"  
"No why would you think that"  
"Why weren't you here," she asked "It's not important honey, so tell me"  
"I came here from Harlem you're the only one I could talk to you weren't even here. You told me you'd call me and you didn't now you won't even tell me why." she said getting up and running out. Kacy followed her as she ran out. When they went through the squad room Jamie joined them. They followed Hanna down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door. They lost her when Hanna crossed the street and then disappeared. Kacy glanced at Jamie. "You need to leave me and my cases the fuck alone"  
"Kacy, she was going to walk off not reporting it"  
"Yeah now she walked off not reporting her rape and hating the only person she trusted"  
"If anyone lost her it was you and lying"  
"You're a bitch," Kacy said walking into the precinct.  
She walked in and Olivia came up and asked, "Where's Jamie"  
"She better be very far away from here by now"  
"Kacy, what the hell is a matter with you"  
"Nothing!" she said defensively "You don't tell me that you have a twin. Your mad at your sister because she was trying to help you"  
"She didn't ask me if she could do it." Kacy argued "Because you came up missing." Olivia yelled.  
"Kacy!," Cragen said "What!" she yelled "You need to stop. Your suspended without pay." he said Her eyes got huge like she had just realized what she had done. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked out.  
"Something is wrong." Olivia stated, "She's disorientated"  
"Go check it out." he said,  
"Thank you." she said walking off.  
Olivia and Elliot were sitting outside Kacy's apartment. She had her cell phone to her ear.  
"I called her doctor and he said that she has bi-polar disorder and that he put her on a different pill because of the pregnancy and she might be having a manic episode. Jamie this could be bad…. I have to go before she does something drastic." she said before she hung up.  
They got out of the car and headed up. They went up the elevator. They walked down the hall and saw that Kacy's apartment door was open.  
"Kacy stop please." said a man's voice.  
There was shuffling in the apartment the two detectives hurried to get inside. They walked into the spacious living room to find Kacy throwing stuff all over the place. She headed for the kitchen. Olivia pushed ahead of Elliot and walked in just to see her going through the knife drawer. Kacy had a knife in her hand when Olivia put her in a head lock.  
"Leave me alone Olivia!" she said struggling.  
She pulled her arm up and the knife hit Olivia's forehead. Elliot got in and grabbed her wrists. He pulled them behind her back and then cuffed her.  
"What the hell is a matter with you two? You guys used to be my friend"  
"So did you," Olivia said hauling her off.  
Olivia and Elliot stood in the Psychiatric waiting area.  
"What did you mean when she said you guys used to be my friend, and you said so did you"  
"She didn't tell me about Jamie or her bi-polar disorder, that is traits of a bad friend"  
"Maybe there's a reason," he said.  
"I don't know," Olivia said, "but she's got a reason for her sister"  
"What"  
"Elliot it's a long story"  
"I don't have anywhere to be"  
Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Her sister's FBI and she left for a case on Kacy's birthday and didn't say goodbye. Kacy doesn't like to talk about her"  
"Well then maybe there's a reason for her bi-polar disorder. She's probably so used to it that she just forgot to tell you"  
"Okay," Olivia said The doctor came out and told them that it would take her a couple of days for the drug to work as much as possible.  
"Are they going to be okay?" Elliot asked.  
"Yeah they'll be fine." he said Elliot turned to Olivia, "We should probably go explain to her husband"  
"Yeah we did kind of leave him clueless," Olivia said "What the heck happened, I couldn't figure out if you guys were taking her to jail, the hospital, or a psyche ward"  
"Yeah sorry about that," Elliot said "Is she okay? Is the baby"  
"They are fine." Olivia said "They are in the Psychiatric Hospital, for today and tomorrow. She's in the fluff room they think she might be suicidal. As many people are when they are having a manic episode"  
"So she won't be coming home for a couple days I take it?" he said looking depressed.  
"Yeah but she's okay." Olivia said "I know I just wanted to be there as much as I could during her pregnancy and she hasn't really been letting me. Tonight I was supposed to give her something"  
"Like?" Olivia asked "It's nothing really, just two heart shaped necklaces with Jamie and Micheal written on back. We talked about it last night"  
"Is that what you guys are going to name them"  
"Olivia Peyton Gallo and Micheal Nathan Gallo"

Please review...sorry if it is not spaced out and if it is hard to read won't let me upload it from the program I normally did it on so I have to do it on the notebook thing sorry!!!


	5. Babies

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Version Two, Episode Five, Season One Babies

"Come on, Cragen you can't put me on a desk!  
"Kacy your pregnant, you can't be in the field"  
"How dangerous can it be"  
"You risk your life everyday your not about to risk your baby's life. You want her safe don't you? Plus what if you go into labor"  
"Okay fine," Kacy said, "But can I go home at least, I'll do work. I just don't want to watch everyone do their police work and be sitting there doing files"  
"Alright"  
Kacy went and got her stuff. Olivia stopped her at the door.  
"Jamie called… again. You can't be mad at her forever"  
"No but for the time being," Kacy said.  
"You going home?" Olivia asked "Yeah Cragen put me on a desk." Kacy said "Okay have fun with that"  
"Oh I won't," she said walking out.  
Cragen came out and said, "Who's taking"  
Elliot turned around and said, "Dani and I"  
"Alright, Olivia you need to tag along this might be a nasty one"  
They all got up and walked out "What happened," Olivia asked a uniform.  
"Go see for yourself," said the uniform They walked off, "Must be a Rookie"  
They walked onto the scene and saw a woman with her legs split apart. Blood was spattered out from between them and half an umbilical cord laid in the puddle. You could tell Dani was taking it hard.  
"Someone took the baby and left the mother to bleed to death"  
"That's what it looks like." Elliot said A Crime Scene Investigator came up. "Horrible isn't it"  
"Yeah she have identification"  
"Name is Keri Milligan, 23. She's a cop"  
"We got to tell Kacy"  
They walked up to the M.E.  
"She's been dead for at least at eight hours"  
"How long did she live through it?" Olivia asked "After the perp delivered the baby, she injected her with a sedative. She lived five hours"  
"So it happened between six and eight"  
"Right," said Warner.  
They walked off the crime scene when Olivia's phone rang.  
"Benson… Whoa Kacy calm down what happened?… Bastard okay did you call 911?…Okay Kacy you did good you survived… Your baby will be fine." she shut her phone.  
"Kacy was just attacked by the baby taker." she said "Oh my gosh," Dani said, "Is she okay"  
"He spooked her but I think she'll be okay"  
"Where's Kacy?" Micheal and Peyton said in unison entering the waiting room.  
"She's going through pre-mature birth." Olivia informed them "What?" Peyton said "Kacy has internal bleeding they are inducing labor. If they don't they both will die"  
"How good are their chances?" Micheal asked "Doctor didn't say," Olivia said Micheal started pacing, "Well are you guys going to find the guy"  
"Micheal, Cragen told me to stay here. Munch, Fin, Dani and Elliot are all trying to find out." Olivia said defending herself.  
"Sorry," he said Peyton walked forward, "You must be Olivia?" she said putting out her hand "Yeah"  
"I've heard a lot about you"  
Olivia smiled, "I hope good things"  
"Of course"  
"Have talked to Jamie, I know Kacy is mad at her but she could die"  
"No she isn't answering her cell phone"  
As if on cue Jamie walked in. She came up holding a file. "Hey, how's Kacy"  
"She's undergoing an pre-mature birth"  
"Is she going to be okay"  
"We don't know yet. What do you got there?" she said gesturing to the file.  
"The whereabouts of Hanna Boldwin"  
"Is she okay?" Olivia asked "Besides the rapes, she's in a foster home in Queens"  
"Good," Olivia said The doctor came out an hour or so later. The whole group rushed up to him.  
"They okay?" They all asked in unison "They are fine. The baby is in the nursery, if you want two at a time you guys can go see the baby or Kacy. Kacy is in room 2201. She hasn't seen the baby yet so you might want to tell the nurse there she'll get her a picture"  
"I dib the baby." Peyton said.  
"Well then me and Jamie will go see Kacy." Olivia said.  
"I'm going with Peyton." Micheal said walking off with her.  
"Hey how you doing?" Olivia asked the girl in the hospital bed who looked like she was meditating.  
Her eyes snapped open. "I am tired and pissed because I just had a baby and I can't see her"  
Jamie went and handed her the file. "What's this"  
"Hanna's foster file"  
"I have looked this up and down there is no way there is anything else in there can help me find her"  
"Kacy I did find her." Jamie said "What where is she"  
"All in the file," Jamie said "I should leave wouldn't want to ruin your day any more then possible"  
"No Jamie you can stay"  
"Did Kacy Gallo just back down and Jamie didn't have to get on her hands and knees and beg for forgiveness?" Olivia said Jamie raised her eyebrow.  
"She so did not need to know that Olivia." Kacy "Oh but she did." Olivia said as Peyton and Micheal walked in.  
Jamie ran out saying, "My turn"  
"Okay I'm going to go see your baby." Olivia said Jamie and Olivia had gotten into scrubs, so they wouldn't hurt any of the babies.  
"The baby needs as much physical contact as possible or it won't survive"  
"Awesome," Jamie said They walked into the room. "Now," said the nurse, "Try to figure out which one's hers"  
"They started looking at the babies"  
Olivia walked past one and said, "This one"  
Jamie rushed over. "No she doesn't look anything like me or Kacy"  
"That's it," the nurse said "What? No!" Jamie said "She's got your nose. It's just smaller. Same eyes, same nose. Same color hair"  
"Bingo," said the nurse.  
"Well I guess I couldn't see because of all the wires and stuff"  
Olivia put her hand into the plastic case. She put her finger by the baby's hand.  
"She's so beautiful," Jamie said "Yeah," Olivia agreed Soon after they got back, Kacy asked about the whereabouts of her husband.  
"Oh no, Kacy I am so sorry"  
"Don't say sorry to me say it to him. He's going to be pissed." Kacy noted "Well maybe you should call him." Olivia suggested Kacy picked up the phone and dialed the number. "I was kidding," Olivia whispered "It's okay," she mouthed.  
"Hello…hey, you want to see your baby? She's in the nursery at Bellevue… honey calm down… I know Olivia kind of forgot… honey your child is breathing through tubes do you really want to argue or go see her… I'll tell you when you get here… you sound mad…we're arguing again… me too I should've said something earlier… I thought you couldn't get out of work… I know you'd quit if your boss said that… I love you too… forever… Okay enough… Yeah we already went through that get your loving ass over here… End of discussion bye." She hung up the phone to everyone looking at her, "What"  
"Nothing you guys are just cute," Jamie said, "He said I love you … twice"  
Kacy scrunched up her nose.  
Olivia suddenly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.  
"Benson"  
"Olivia!" Jamie said "Relax," Micheal said, "If it could screw up the machines it wouldn't work in here"  
"I'll be right there." she said snapping her phone shut. "I have to go. Elliot thinks we might of found the Baby Taker"  
"Go get him," Kacy said Olivia walked out.  
"She's beautiful," said Jason walking into the hospital room as Kacy was reading a magazine.  
She looked up as a tear slipped down her face. He briskly walked over and held her.  
"Honey," he said kissing her hair "She's been in this world four hours. I haven't even touched her yet"  
"Come on," he said hoisting her up into his strong arms.  
"I love you," Kacy stated "Let's get your loving ass down to see your baby." he said He kneeled down next to the plastic case.  
"We made a very beautiful baby." Kacy said "I'm glad we were able to." he said "You think my hands are too cold to touch her." she said touching his face.  
He grabbed her hand and placed it through the opening and they touched the baby's hand together.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"For what?" she asked "You got assaulted then were still strong enough to give birth to our baby. Doctor told me that you had to give birth quickly"  
"It was worth it"  
"He also told me that you only slept an hour today after the birth"  
"Can we talk about this somewhere else"  
"Of course," he whispered taking her out of the room.  
He sat her on the bed carefully.  
"You want to explain now"  
"It's nothing really"  
"Your vulnerable to disease and you need your sleep. I know your tired I can see in your eyes"  
"I know, when I went to sleep. I dreamt that the Baby Taker assaulted me. Only this time he kidnapped me and I went into labor. She died in my hands. Then you came and…" she started crying.  
"Shh it's okay. I came in and what"  
"He shot you," she said looking away.  
He held her even closer. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"  
"You don't know that," she stated.  
"Well right now we need to focus on you getting to sleep." he told her.  
"Well then get up here"  
"I can't sleep without my Jasey Wasey." she joked "I hate it when you call me that"  
"Oh but you love it at the same time." Kacy said He started to sing quietly their song. Soon she was asleep then he whispered, "Works every time"  
Meanwhile Olivia sat in Elliot's car. "You didn't tell me we had to wait"  
"because I knew you'd want to be here when we bust him"  
"The baby is hooked up to breathing machines. She can't be held because she is too fragile. I don't even think Kacy has seen her yet except for in a picture"  
"You know she has a name right"  
"Yeah it's just hard to grasp that she has the same name as me and it's because Kacy wanted it that way"  
"Kacy is a great girl you should be proud"  
"I never said I wasn't proud, I said I couldn't grasp it yet Elliot." Olivia said "Okay sorry." he said before a moment of silence, "Hey Olivia"  
"Hmm?" she asked "I know you know about me and Dani , but what do you think about it"  
"Well it doesn't really matter what I think," Olivia said "What do you mean? You're my best friend," he said.  
"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it's your decision"  
"Olivia that's not what I asked. I asked you what you thought about it"  
"It's great, You guys are a cute couple"  
"It doesn't bug you"  
"No Elliot, why would it?" Olivia asked "Just asking," he said "Okay," Olivia said looking for the perp. "There he is walking towards us on right side. Grey jacket"  
"And there's our decoy"  
"She's going for the alley." Olivia said getting out and going for the coffee shop across the street.  
As they passed by she walked out and followed them. They went into the Alley. Then there was a scream. She ran into the Alley with her gun cocked.  
"Stop!" Olivia yelled as he forced her on the ground.  
He put his hands up and Olivia went up and cuffed him. She looked at his black eye. "You know you got it bad when you get beat up by a pregnant woman." Olivia said smiling.  
They booked him and then Olivia started to walk home. She stopped in at a Starbucks and stopped at the desk to order. There was an very attractive man at the bar.  
"Hey, long day?" he asked "You have no idea." she said "Yeah me too." he stated, "What do you want"  
"A pumpkin spice"  
He picked up a cup, "Can I have your name please"  
"Olivia," she told him "Pretty name, My name is Jonathan, my friends call me Johnny"  
"Cool," She said "So you in Law Enforcement?" he asked "How'd you know?" she asked "You're here in the middle of the night. You said you had a long day. You also have little bit of you badge showing"  
She laughed as she looked down towards her badge, "Yeah, kind of obvious huh"  
"Yeah, well I don't really work here." he said handing her the coffee and walking to a table with her. "My niece does and I was visiting when her friend called and told her that she was dying. So she flew to D.C. and she asked me to take her shift"  
"Awe that's so sweet," Olivia said, "So what line of work are you in"  
"I'm a cop. Actually I am an Student Resource Officer"  
"I'm a detective"  
"What kind?" he asked "Special Victims," she said expecting him to rush her out.  
"Wow that's wonderful. You actually get pedophiles off the street"  
"You protect kids"  
"I try," he said as a girl came in.  
"Hey Tracy," he said "Hello, where's Chloe and who is she"  
"This is Olivia," he said, "Chloe is headed to D.C. her best friend has a tumor they don't know if she'll make it"  
"Okay well I think I've got it from here." she said He took off the apron and grabbed his keys off the counter. Then he and Olivia walked out.  
"Need a ride home?" he asked "No my apartment is just a block away"  
"Oh alright," he said, "Hey do you want to grab another coffee sometime"  
"Umm that'd be nice." she said He pulled his card out of his pocket. Then he wrote his cell phone number on the back. "Here, call me sometime"  
"Okay," she said walking off towards her apartment building.  
"Hey Olivia," he said "What?" she said turning around "It was really nice meeting you"  
"You too," she said

Review please even non-members can do it so review it!!!


End file.
